Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 07 Keyblades and Demon Fangs
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Was on an InuYasha kick at one point, and said what the heck. So I added this chapter, since I do adore a certain wolf from this. :3


Rin gets up off the rock we're sitting on to run to the two who are walking towards us, smiling as she shouts, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I made a new friend!" Jaken gets irate at Rin, fuming at her with vehemence. "Must you cause milord so much trouble?! Honestly Rin!" But Sesshomaru looks to Jaken to say, "Enough, Jaken. Rin, what became of the creature that took you?" Rin points towards me. "Megan killed it! She blew it to pieces with hundreds of pretty lights!" Jaken scoffs at this as he looks at where I sit on the rock. "A mere mortal could not possibly have such power! Stop exagerating Rin!" I chuckle at this to tell them, "Well it wasn't hundreds of lights, but it was a handful. That Holy spell fires off a dozen or so lights into the target to blast it with purifying and cleansing light. If you want hundreds of lights, I have to use the highest Holy spell, Holyja, around five times for that kind of firepower." Jaken glares at me, with Sesshomaru lifting an eyebrow at me in turn. I bring my wings out of my back to unfold around me, Jaken going even more bug eyed when I do. "What the- What are you?! You smell like an injured and bloodied human to me, yet you have wings?! Are you a half demon?!" I shake my head and note, "Not to my knowledge. Though it would be a good excuse to use to skip over lots of questions. If I was a half demon, I wouldn't still be this banged up and bleeding in places. I'm completely human, even if I can do a lot with magic and sorcery, much like a full demon can acheive. Though my official title is of a Grand Magus, since I've had twenty years of spellcasting under my belt to throw around at my enemies." I pick up the binder that was sitting next to me to levitate it to Sesshomaru, having it open in the air for him to read. "Instead of a long winded explination, here is all my information on that creature and it's ilk for you to read. In short, they are called Heartless. Darkness within a heart to be made manifest, seeking to consume the light in the hearts of others and add to the darkness in their ranks. They are a semi-sentient plague, and I am charged with keeping them from spreading from land to land. Once I find where they are coming from and seal them away, no more shall cross into this world." I'm not surprised at how fast Sesshomaru reads through the binder, Jaken scoffing at my explination as he does so. "Ridiculous! Such creatures would not just appear out of nowhere without someone directing them!" I shrug and ask, "Like that one fellow by the name of Naraku, perhaps?" Jaken glares at me to demand of me, "What do you know of that scoundrel?" I chuckle at the anger he throws my way. "That he's a power hungry and devious curr of filthed spawnage I've heard rumor is a half demon. I also heard he was created from several dozen demons that devoured a sinful bandit by name of Onigumo. All so he could follow his lust for the priestess who salvaged him, the maiden by the name of Kikyo who had charge of the Shikon jewel that everyone seems to be desperate to get around here. I've got enough hellspawn from my own past to deal with and tackle, I really hope that my quarry didn't join with such a narcisistic sadist like Naraku. That will make things extremely complicated for me, since they could compete with him for those given titles rather easily."

Rin walks back up to me and asks, "What's a narcisistic sadist, Megan?" I laugh at the innocent look in her eyes. "Sadists are people who enjoy causing pain and suffering, narcisists are people who think they are perfect and above reproach for anything they do. In short, it's a grown up way of saying their evil jerks without using any swear words or curses." Rin nods her head at my explination. "Oh! So it's for bad people then." I nod in agreement to tell her, "Yep. Though I've heard the term used by someone for a certain person in our presence. But she was being rather negative about everyone in general while she was attacking me." Jaken pales as Sesshomaru looks up at me, an actual look of emotion crossing his features before settling back into his neutral mask. But I laugh at this to state, "Yep, I went there. I'd rather speak my mind than dance around my words. Due note, I did say she was shooting her mouth off about everyone, Naraku in particular. But I've no reason to believe any of what she said about you, or your half brother InuYasha for that matter. I let myself form my own opinions about people, as should others. Why take a dislike to someone who might not be as bad as everyone thinks, right Rin?" She nods with enthusiasm to say, "Yeah, it's better to be nice to people when you meet them than think they're bad right away." We give each other a warm smile, then I note a faint glow coming from Sesshomaru's side. I point my finger to that side as I ask, "On the lines of being bold, what is that light you've got there?" Everyone looks at this, and Sesshomaru draws a katana from it's sheathe. I recognize it instantly, it's glow getting brighter as it leaves the scabbard. Jaken looks bewildered as Rin walks up to coo in amazement, but Sesshomaru doesn't let his emotions show one bit. Tenseiga is openly shining, and Sesshomaru first looks to the blade, and then to me, only to have him close his eyes. I tilt my head at this, though I wince slightly at the action. "That would be Tenseiga, the Healing Fang of Heaven I also heard rumor about. I can feel it's energy all the way from here, that's some major power it contains. Haven't seen such an artifact of light and cleansing in quite a while. In any event, I'm guessing it's reacting to something in the area, or someone in proximity. But the owner would know better than I, and my senses are still a bit muddled from earlier." I shift to scoot myself around so my back is to them, facing the canopy of stars as my body protests every movement. "OW! Gosh, this hurts. Part of me should be grateful I can still feel anything at all. I bet I'm going to be all different shades of agony come tomorrow. But it's not like I can do anything other than watch how far I push myself." I hear Sesshomaru walk towards me, and his voice is curt as he asks me, "How badly were you injured when protecting Rin?" I turn myself sideways to look at him, though I flinch when I do. "I was already battered when I jumped in to help her, but the pummelling I got during my heroics didn't help. I'm guessing it's gonna take me a few days if not a week to be back to par, which is time I do not have. Plus, your brother and his friends have my bag with all my medical things, save for the Potion I used to treat Rin for her injuries."

I close my eyes as the aching increases, noting my side is starting to feel slightly stained from the claw marks I got earlier. Rin walks up to Sesshomaru as she tells him, "She only had one of those Potions, but she gave it to me since I got burned on my leg." Sesshomaru shifts to look at her, but Rin lifts her kimono up in elation. "It's fine now, Lord Sesshomaru. The Potion she washed it with took all the pain away, it didn't even leave a mark. See?" Sesshomaru looks back at me as I sigh, "I'm used to getting hurt. I wasn't about to let Rin suffer for any longer than what she already had. So I'm kinda in a bit of a pickle until I have enough energy to heal myself with magic, which will take several hours if not most of the night when I pass out. I'm really hoping that wolf demon Koga picks up my scent for them to come find me, before I get attacked or eaten since I missed our time at the meeting point when I went to help Rin out." I go to move, but I find my body doesn't want to cooperate anymore. So I lean myself backwards to fall onto the rock in front of Sesshomaru, my hair falling around my head as I look up at the stars overhead. Sesshomaru walks forward until he's standing over me, his Tenseiga still shining in his hand. He lifts the blade up in contemplation, then we all hear a small tornado approaching. I turn my head at this, noting it's an actual whirlwind that's coming up the hill. I laugh and state, "What's that old phrase 'No sooner speak the devils name than doth he appear' or something?" The whirlwind stops a few feet away, revealing Koga as he stands in front of us. He takes one look at Sesshomaru standing over my battered frame with a weapon, and he growls openly to exclaim with rage, "And just what did you do to her?!" I hold up a hand to him before he can act on his fury. "STOP! He didn't hurt me Koga, that's the Tenseiga he's got out. Rin got snatched by that huge Heartless I went after, it was the Heartless that beat me up. Think for a second, if Sesshomaru wanted me dead, there wouldn't be a trace of me left to pay tribute to." Koga blinks a few times at this, then nods as my reasoning sinks in. But he give Sesshomaru an abrasive look to ask to my surprise, "Then I take it you owe her for protecting the little girl?" Sesshomaru twitches ever so slightly, Jaken shouting insults at Koga as I tell him, "No! He doesn't owe me for saving somebody I would have helped automatically!" But then I note something, and I say, "But if it's all the same to you, I would like to make a request." Sesshomaru looks at me, and I ask him, "If you hear any rumors concerning a group called the Orgulho Magisters, take them to heart and be sure to trounce them if you come across any of them. They are just as corrupt as Naraku and will enjoy pitting themselves against whomever they see as powerful to toy with and see what tactics and abilities can be gleened from a strong opponent. Don't let the snake have a chance to grow wings and take to the skies as a dragon, cleave it in half from fangs to tail should you get the chance. That's all I'll ask from you, Sesshomaru. Now if it's all the same to everyone here, I'd like to get back to that meeting point so Kagome or Sango can stitch me back together again."

I try to sit back up, but all I do is rip my top open more. I give a huff at this, my vision going blurry. "On second thought, I'm just gonna lie here and ache all over. Yeah, lying here sounds really good right now. Hopefully, you won't have to deal with any more of my problems, so take care of yourself as you go off and do whatever you were doing before coming to find Rin. I bid you leave in peace, Sesshomaru. Rin, take care of yourself and don't eat all that candy I gave you at once. I think it's high time I passed out now, yeah... Going comatose sounds heavenly... Geez am I tired and sore all over..." My eyes go half mast before I completely close them, my body feeling as heavy as lead and my air coming out slightly strained. But then Sesshomaru moves slightly and his actions have Koga exclaim, "Wait, what are you- STOP!" I feel the piercing of a blade go through my chest, burying deep into my heart as my eyes fly open in shock. Tenseiga sticks out of me where Sesshomaru has driven it, but I'm more worried about the hand that is pinned by it's blade. I look over to who's hand was reaching for me, and I let out a choked shout of aprehension. Kneeling directly opposite of Sesshomaru is an angel of death, his fury evident though his body is slightly transparent to my vision as he glares up at Sesshomaru. My air hitches at the sight, Koga running towards me to come to my aid. But I tell him, "Wait! Don't move Koga, please!" He halts but a few steps away as Sesshomaru stares at the angel of death kneeling over me, his voice the same dead pan monotone as always but with a hint of curiosity. "This is unexpected, usually the pall bearers of the underworld come to collect a soul when it dies. But this is a different soul collector entirely. Is this what Tenseiga wanted me to see and was so adamant over my keeping you alive for?" Koga goes wide eyed at these words and I start to shiver as I tell Sesshomaru, "Different cultures, different symbols of death and the afterlife. And yes I can see him too, he's been haunting me for quite a long while. He's supposed to collect me when I die, but I didn't even feel how close I was coming to such a state. You sneaky predator, I must have been bleeding internally and been to fatigued to recognize the numbing from blood loss!" The angel of death snarls openly, his hate evident as he screams at Sesshomaru, "How dare you detter me from this long awaited prize! How dare you even think to keep me from my prey! She's mine, I've waited for far too long to claim this one for my own! Get your accursed weapon out of my hand and get out of my way!" Sesshomaru twists Tenseiga in my heart in response before ripping it out of my chest, and I jerk and spasm at the sensation the blade washes over me. I grip where the blade went in with both hands, the power Tenseiga gives off flowing over me. The angel of death's shriek is audible to everyone around us, Rin yelping to run to a cowering Jaken. Koga flinches at the sound, running to me as I shiver and putting his hands over my own with fear in his eyes. I unlace my hands from my chest and cough a few times, Koga giving a shout as his fingers dig into my front over my heart. "No! I thought that sword was supposed to heal?!" But he presses his hands down flat over my heart, his eyes going more gentle as he says, "Wait, your heart is still beating. You didn't die after all. But what was that sound?!" Koga looks around as I shiver, trying to find the source of the scream that was from an obvious threat to me.

I feel both of my Tovaras tug on our bond, and I know they heard the scream as well. Vash laces his thoughts over me, his fear evident as he calls out to me with his mind._ Megan! What was that?! What's happening?! Talk to me, please!_ My frame goes slack as I drift off into a half daze, my own mind reaching out to him._ I'm here, Vash! Someone decided to keep me from keeling over. What I thought was just fatigue was the angel of death lacing his hands into me!_ Vash goes stock still at this, his terror audible._ WHAT?! But you weren't supposed to be that hurt?! I know you didn't get thrashed that badly, you've gotten hurt far worse from much lesser fights than this!_ I wonder at this, then my intuition kicks in. _The only thing I can think of is if I ruptured an artery just enough for a slow leak. It would take hours, but it would kill me after I lost enough blood. But I'm quite certain I'm in the clear, someone decided to intervene and literally stabbed the angel of death before I got snatched! Hence the shriek you just heard, he isn't happy about getting a blade through his hand!_ Vash gets so scared it feels like I'm holding my breath along with him. _But you're not better yet, I can tell something's still very wrong! You're getting cold, and it's getting harder to feel you through the bond! Isn't there anything I can do to help?!_ I nod at this._ Pray, Vash. Make what you want real, and give your energy into doing so at this moment. Magic is simple, simply wish for something and then let yourself have it._ Vash starts his casting immediately, his aura washing over me with the strong scent of wildflowers. I hear Sesshomaru fighting against something as Koga grabs my shoulders to pull me away from the scuffle. The entire area is drowning in the scent of wildflowers, and Rin and Jaken are giving shouts of alarm. I open my eyes and see what's got them so riled. Sesshomaru is driving back the angel of death, who is no longer transparent but full flesh and blood. His snarl is audible as Sesshomaru slashes at him with Tenseiga. "Stall me all you want! That curse over her will do just as well as the wounds you just healed! Such a blade can stave off physical death, but her soul will be mine once the magic inside her is completely drained! They'll be nothing left of her flesh but a pile of dried bones!" Koga growls at this as he looks back down at me, but Sesshomaru doesn't even seem phased. Then the scent of wildflowers sharpens and the angel of death goes bug eyed to howl out, "NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WHO'S COUNTERING THE CURSE?! NO ONE HERE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO SO! JUST WHO IS DOING THIS SORCERY?!" I give a strained laugh and declare, "You forgot I have two sources of magic waiting in the wings, Taydr! Go ahead and throw a fit, you're leaving empty handed again!"

Sesshomaru takes the opening and slashes through the angel of death, the scream of denial echoing over the field as he dissapears into the shadows. I can feel Vash finish his casting, giving a tug on the bond before his presence fades. Rin jumps up and down as she cheers, Jaken giving a relieved sigh as Sesshomaru turns to look at me. Koga looks down at me as I give a huffed, "Thank you for that, Sesshomaru. I didn't even realize how badly I was hurt. My Tovaras would thank you as well if they were here." Sesshomaru gives me a quizzical look as Koga asks me, "Tovaras, what is that?" I give a mock slap, "Whoops, I keep forgetting people don't know that word. Best comparison is soulmate, one whom you value more than any other. My question for you is, did you see the angel of death right away or did Tenseiga clue you in?" Sesshomaru's eyes frown down on me at the question, "Though the scent of your blood was apparent, it was the Tenseiga that showed me how close you were to death. It was Tenseiga that bid me to act, if only to have me strike the apparition that tried to take you to the underworld." I give a knowing smile at this. "Then it would seem we have both gained enlightenment this night. Be mindful that the Orgulho Magisters will not like the fact your sword can harm those not of the living, since a few of them are necromancers and enjoy using the undead as cannon fodder. Regardless of the reasons, I am grateful to you for extending my time in this life. Which I find amusing, since for quite a while finding my death was all I wanted to acheive. The irony is not lost to my sense of humor." I reach up to one of my wings, plucking a feather and lacing a little bit of magic over it to crystalize it and form it into an orb on a chain. I levitate the crystal over to him, which he holds out his hand with Tenseiga still in his grip to pluck it from the air with two fingers. I close my eyes to say, "It is customary to give a gift of gratitute in situations like this. I'd give you an actual gem if I had my bag with me, but something crafted by the giver is just as good in my book. Keep it if it suits you, give it to Rin to play with, or eat it if you want. It's none of my business what you do with it now that I've given it to you. It will let you change the course of the wind should it fancy you. A basic spell, but it's the best I can do for the moment." Rin looks at the orb with curiosity, Koga noting how Sesshomaru doesn't drop it or toss it aside. Rin looks over at me and asks, "It's so pretty Megan, but why didn't you just let him have one of your feathers? Their shiny and look great as they are." I laugh at this, plucking another to hold out to her, wrapping another spell to hook the end of it to a chain for her. She squeals with delight and runs up to me, slipping it over her neck. "Oh it's so pretty! Look Lord Sesshomaru, isn't it just like a star?" I note that Sesshomaru doesn't answer her, merely closing his eyes as he sheathes Tenseiga to turn away from Koga and myself.

Koga frowns down at me as I give a groan, "You all right now?" I flinch as I nod. "I'm still breathing aren't I? I just ache everywhere and have barely any energy to blink let alone move. Probably due to blood loss, or the fact I got smacked around so much. But you'll have to wait a minute before hauling my half working body back to the others. I can't retract these wings and they pretty much double my weight." But Koga lifts me up easily, holding me with care as he says to me, "You aren't that heavy. Heck, I can probably lift you with one hand you're so thin." I sigh and say, "Thanks I think." I look over to where Sesshomaru is standing with Rin running around him, and I call out to them, "Rin, Sesshomaru." Both turn to look at me, Rin asking with a sorrowful look on her face, "Are you leaving, Megan? I was hoping you would stay with us for a bit." I shake my head at her. "Sadly, I can't Rin. I have things I have to do and people waiting for me to get back once I help Koga and the others. But maybe we'll run into each other again. You never know what's in store for you come tomorrow. So don't worry to much about it, just take care of yourself, okay?" She smiles and waves at me with both hands, "All right. I hope I see you again. Bye, Megan. Thank you for protecting me and for this pretty feather." I smile and look to Sesshomaru, bowing my head to him in respect. "May your endeavours be blessed and your journey enriched, Sesshomaru. I'm not sure what else I could say to you in farewell, since you seem to have no need for well wishes of strength or wealth. So I'll leave it at this, farewell to you." Sesshomaru nods at me, then turns to walk away with Rin and Jaken following behind. Koga notes how Sesshomaru acknowledged my good bye. "Dang, he actually nodded at you. That isn't something I would have expected. Oh well, let's get you back so Kagome and the others don't have to worry about you anymore." I frown at him. "Right, I'm hoping they aren't too angry at me. But maybe me almost dying will alleviate their hostility. On a side note, I'm sorry if I worried you when I took off like that." Koga looks surprised and blushes slightly, "Well, it's not a problem now that you're okay again. But yeah I was worried when you charged after that Heartless thing and I couldn't follow after you. I'm just glad you're all right now, though you reek of blood still." I open my eyes at this bit of news. "Seriously? Dang, I must have really hurt myself then. Internal bleeding is not an unexpected result of getting hamered like I did, but I'd have figured my armor would have taken most of the beating. And I'm thinking too much, let's head back to the others. I'm noting I'm hungry." Koga nods to start running with me in his arms, though he doesn't use the jewel shards to speed himself up. I note this and he snorts at me, "Like I'm gonna run that fast when you're this beat up. Give me a little credit for having enough sense not to risk you any further that way." I snicker and say, "I take it that means you do care if I break or not, I feel so special right now. Maybe you could help me convince my enemies to feel the same way and not keep trying to kill me." He laughs at me, and my insides melt. "It would help if you didn't run yourself into the ground. I get the feeling you don't take care of yourself like you should. For example, you need to eat more, you're lighter than Kagome."

I give a hard sigh to tell him, "I do eat, I just happen to burn up more energy with my spellcasting than the average girl. Trust me, my Tovaras were constantly making me eat to keep me energized." Koga frowns. "Why don't I believe you. If you were my woman, you'd be eating more red meat to fill you out more." I go flush at this, my hormones going off like alarms bells at the words 'my woman' that he just said. Koga looks down at me to note this and I laugh as I admit, "Don't even bother asking! I know full well you can smell my interest in you, especially at the fact that you suggested the idea of my being your woman." Koga skids to stop when he realizes what I mean, his eyes wide as he sputters, "Oh... SHIT! You're right! I didn't mean- What I was trying to- Please don't tell Kagome I said that! She'll get the wrong idea! I don't want her to think I'm not interested in her anymore!" I give a sigh and tell him, "I know Koga, don't worry about it. Though it hurts a little that I'll never get the chance to capture your attention the way Kagome has captured yours." Koga goes beat red at this, his words coming out on a squeaked, "Wait, what?! Are you telling me you'd actually want to be my woman, Megan?!" My laugh is full of evident warmth as I say to him, "Why wouldn't I, Koga? What I have seen in your heart is truly worth chasing after you for. You're open and honest, you're very attractive and you have a voice that grabs my undivided attention, you protect those that matter the most to you with all you have to give. In another time and place, I'd have been delighted to try my luck with you." Koga goes even redder at the compliments, but asks me, "And may I ask the reasons why you won't do so now?" I sigh and state obvisous reason first. "Besides the crushing fact you aren't interested in me, you mean? Or the fact that I already have two that are my suitors? Plus, I happen to know about Ayame and the promise you made to her." Koga drops me at this, and I fall to the ground with a shout. This gets Koga even more upset, him kneeling down to exclaim, "Damn it! I didn't mean to drop you like that! Are you okay?!" I point my finger in his face. "Sub reason two: I get the feeling if we were together, you'd end up breaking me sooner or later. I'm okay Koga, though my back is aching in protest. But I deserved that after dropping that loaded answer on you. Just calm down and take a few deep breaths already." I sit up as he does so, and I tell him, "Sub reason three: I'd tease you mercilessly and you'd probably strangle me to death just to get me to stop. You have to admit, in the span we've known each other I've been able to get you flustered twelve times already. You'd never be able to put up with me as a mate, especially when I'm more dominant than you are." He growls at this, putting his face right in mine to snarl out, "Like Hell you are!" I take my opportunity and lean forward, lacing my hands to the back of his head to kiss him at last like my hormones have been begging me to do since we met. I give it my all and tilt his head to get the best angle, my moan of pleasure brief but aparent before I pull away from him. He goes so red that I expect smoke to pour out of his ears and I laugh. "That makes thirteen, Koga. I swear you make this way too easy, I just can't resist this pleasureable torture I subject you to. Not even Vash is this easy to get riled up, and I know every way possible to do so for my crimson bird."

Koga sits down rather forcefully in front of me, his eyes unfocused as he just stares wide eyed at me. His hand reaches up to his lips, and I note how he's trembling all over with his tail flicking about like a paper in the wind. I tilt my head at him, then I realize what's wrong. "You've never had a girl kiss you before have you?" He shakes his head no, and I sigh. "Damn me and my boldness! If I'd have known that, I wouldn't have pushed. I'm hoping it was at least enjoyable?" His nose starts to leak red at this, and I laugh really hard to say, "I'll take that as a compliment, Koga." But he gives a whimper at the amount of red, his voice shaking, "How is it you can make me feel like an idiot and a damn lucky man at the same time?!" I snicker at him. "I have a little bit of experience in the ways of seppun, Koga. As such, I could give you the opportunity to practice the craft. For when you make your move on Kagome, and I'm being half serious here. My interest has ratcheted up quite a few notches, and I'm to the point where my rules can go jump off a cliff." Koga blinks profusely at this, then he gets an evil grin to match mine. "Damn you and your sinful ideas, woman! I would end up strangling you, if only with my legs around your waist!" I go beat red at this, but my own hormones shiver and melt at the sinful prospect. "Ur vilg sa... Good one wolf. I'd howl right along with you if that was the case. But that's one line I won't cross, unless it's with my mate." Koga nods in understanding, but then he leans forward. "Well, maybe I should take up your previous offer." I grin like a fool at this, bringing my head forward a little so my breath teases his lips. "Very well. Rule one of loving a woman: Mean every word and every movement, from simple conversation to skin on skin contact." I take his chin in my hands with care. "Rule two: Go slowly for her, so she doesn't get scared or too overwhelmed. It is meant to be sensual and not a show of dominance over her." I give his lips a gentle taste, taking care to be light as I whisper, "Rule three: A woman's heart is much like glass. Take great care with her emotions as well as her body when you make your move. Give yourself over to her mercy, show humility and vulnerability so she might see herself as your equal." I lace my hands over his shoulders as my lips drift to his ear. "Rule four: Though your body may scream to take what you can, follow the guidance of your heart in what you do. Your love must be able to take all of you in exchange for her giving to you all of herself. Body, mind, heart, and soul must be given to recieve the same in kind from she whom you would love." I press my lips to his neck, and he jerks as I give my last rule. "Rule five: Remember always that loving her is ensuring her happiness and well being above all else. As long as you have this in the forefront of your mind, she will do the same for you. Love is about cherishing who and what you are together, no matter what form that affection may take." I nip at his neck slightly as I tell him, "Those are my rules for you, Koga. Commit them to memory and etch them onto your heart for safe keeping. Now that I have given you my guidelines, it's your turn to try your technique on my own lips." Koga give an audible gulp at this, looking right and left to see if anyone is watching us. The his hands move over my shoulders as he growls, "Right, right, okay, here we go. I just hope I don't screw this up too badly."

I huff at him, "Don't start this out with your defeat already claiming your mind, Koga. Let your doubts and anxiety go, relax and breathe already. I'm not going to hold it against you if you aren't perfect. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." He takes a few deep breaths, his hands shaking slightly as he slowly comes forward. He nuzzles his nose to my neck, and I tilt my head up to accomidate him. His hands lace up to my neck as his tongue laces over my skin. I laugh at this as I shiver, "Mmm! Good, but use your lips and not your tongue." He gives a nod and tries again, his mouth pressing lightly to my neck and I feel heat shoot through me. I moan as his kisses trail up to my face, then he puts them to mine. I mewl as his hands bring my head closer, one laced through my hair as the other rubs his thumb over my pulse. I shiver at this, then his teeth nip my bottom lip in a playful gesture. I laugh at this, and he brings his lips from mine. "Sorry, did I do it wrong?" I sigh openly as my hormones give a frustrated knell at his stopping, "Not for my sampling pleasure or my very thundering heart rate, both Vash and Wolfwood have said I'm a biter myself. But since Kagome isn't as experienced as I am, I wouldn't recommend you doing that. Just keep it simple for her Koga. But I will say I highly enjoyed that, I'm wishing we could continue this for the next few hours! But I'm thinking that would land both of us in very scalding water. Neither one of us is the one night stand type, so let's not take this any further." Koga nods in agreement, but he does press a kiss to my forehead. I go red at this, his smile warm as he tells me, "Thank you, Megan. It means a lot that you'd openly help me with this. If I wasn't so in love with Kagome, I'd entertain the idea of us being more than just friends." I grin and tell him, "Your welcome Koga. Remember rule five: I do want for you to be happy, wherever that may take you. Such is the way of love between good friends." Koga laughs along with me, his tail swishing as he gives me a half hug. Then he picks me back up to hurry us to meet the others. I feel Vash tug on my mind in question, and I go a bit red at his question. _Do I even want to know what got you that excited?_ I snicker at this, my answer very clear. _I don't tell those kinds of spoilers, my tin soldier!_


End file.
